perenellefandomcom-20200214-history
Joan of Arc
JOAN OF ARC IN THE SERIES Joan of Arc is an immortal human in the series The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel. She is described in the series as having the appearance of a petit woman with boyish cut auburn hair. Joan is married to the Comte De St Germain and resides in Paris with him. Initially, she says, she did not like him all that much, but that eventually they grew on each other. Joan was trained as a warrior maiden by Scathach, and despite her warnings, Joan went to lead the French army. She was about to be burned at the stake after her witchcraft trial when Scathach swept in and saved her before she could be burned. She became an Immortal soon after. Joan is one of the rare people in history to have a pure silver aura, the other being Sophie Newman. The scent Joan emits when using her magic is lavendar. In The Magician, Joan is first introduced when Flamel, the twins, and Scathach are taken by the Comte to his home. Scathach is thrilled to reunite with her, as she missed the marriage of Joan and the Comte, to which she was invited. Joan teaches Sophie how to sort out the memories given to her by the Witch of Endor, so as not to overwhelm Sophie. She also trains Sophie a little in how to turn her silver aura into armor. When the Valkyries and Nighodogg attack, Joan is able to form armor and a sword out of her aura which she uses to attack the Valkyries. She then assists in defeating the statues of Notre Dame and assists in getting Sophie, Josh, and Flamel out of France and on to London. In The Sorceress, Joan next appears when Scathach shows up on the doorstep of her and the Comte's home. Discovering that Perenelle is in trouble on Alcatraz, she and Scathach decide to use Point Zero to transport to California to assist Perenelle. However, once they have used it, both Scathach and Joan find themselves in prehistoric California surrounded by dinosaurs and various other beasts from millions of years ago. THE HISTORICAL JOAN OF ARC Jeanne D'Arc, or Joan of Arc as she is known to the Western world, was a young peasant girl who was inspired by visions of angels and saints to lead the French Army in an attack against the British armies who were invading France at the time. She was told to drive out the English from France and put the French Dauphin back on the throne. She wore the armor of a man and also led the charge into battle. It was when she was wounded that she was captured by the British and brought to trial of witchcraft and communing with the devil. Nowadays they would be considered trumped up charges. She was burned at the stake on May 30, 1431, at the young age of 19. Her remains were thrown into the Seine. She later received a post humous pardon and was beautified as a saint by the Catholic church.